Celebrity Big Brother 2012
Celebrity Big Brother 2011 was the seventh series of the Schalafanian reality TV series Celebrity Big Brother. It launched on 16 August 2011 and will air on Network4 for 24 days until 8 September 2011. Housemates Perry Thrush Perry Thrush (born 28 January 1986) is the lead singer of rock band, Dial Dramatic. The band have achieved five top-ten singles. Perry was the first housemate to enter on Day 1. Perry was the second evictee on Day 10, having received just 3.51% to save. At the top of the week, he was considered the least likely to leave. Rhonda Fleming Rhonda Fleming (born 16 December 1980) is a soap opera actress, famed for her role as Mary Flores in The Wilted Rose. Rhonda entered the house second on Day 1. Rhonda finished in third place, having been favourite to win going in to the last day. Kimberly Koehler Kimberly Koehler (born 20 August 1988) is a pop singer and winner of the seventh series of The X Factor. Koehler had a number-one single with 'Please Don't Leave Me'. She was the third housemate to enter on Day 1. Kimberly was the first housemate evicted on the final night, finishing in 5th place. Stanley Crockett Stanley Crockett (born 30 May 1955) is a retired footballer, famed for winning the SFA Premier League in the early 1990s with Brillo City. Crockett entered fourth on Day 1. Stanley left as the third evictee on Day 17. Allie Savage Allie Savage (born 4 October 1988) is a model who rose to fame following an affair with the husband of politician, Madeleine Parris. Savage entered the house on Day 1 as the fifth contestant. Allie was the shock winner of the series having been unpopular with many members of the public. She is the series' first cult winner. Rainy Day Jordan Rainy Day Jordan (born 8 April 1991) is an American model and Playboy playmate. She entered the house as the sixth contestant on Day 1. She became the 4th evictee of the series on Day 17. Vinny Guadagnino Vinny Guadagnino (born 11 November 1987) is an American reality TV star, who appears on Jersey Shore. He entered the house as the seventh contestant on Day 1. Vinny was finally evicted on Day 17, having survived three previous evictions. Jerry Springer Jerry Springer (born 13 February 1944) is an American TV presenter, famous for his self-titled talk show. He entered the house as the eighth contestant on Day 1. Jerry finished in 4th place on finale night in a shock result. Springer had been the bookie's favourite for much of the series. Evelyn Giddings Evelyn Giddings (born 8 December 1973) is a soap opera actress who appeared as Becky Larynix in the Coretta Files from 1980 until the character's death in 2011. She was the ninth contestant to enter on Day 1. Evelyn was evicted on Day 5 with 45.00% of the public vote to save. She lost out to Vinny Gaudagnino Anne Robinson Anne Robinson (born 26 September 1944) is a British TV presenter known for presenting The Weakest Link. She was the tenth entrant on Day 1. Anne was evicted during a surprise double eviction, two days before the final. Di B 'Dion "Di B" Barrington '(born 5 June 1993) is a rapper and younger brother of Dirty Outlaw. Di B entered the house elventh on Day 1. Di finished as runner-up to Allie on Day 24. Lark Voorhies 'Lark Voorhies '(born 25 March 1974) is an American actress best known for her portrayal of Lisa Turtle on Saved By The Bell. She was the final housemate to enter on Day 1. Lark was the 6th housemate to be evicted on Day 22. Nominations table Ratings and reception On 15 August 2012, the launch show drew 11.88 million viewers, and is up on the seventh series from August 2011 but down from the average ratings during the show's stint on WTV. Television ratings Official ratings are taken from STI and do not include any repeat airings. Category:Reality TV Category:Big Brother Category:2012 in Television Category:Network4 shows